La fiebre de Damien
by Garu0212
Summary: :Continuacion de Amor y Gripe::Dip::Oneshot: Damien y Pip llevan una semana de novios, pero a la siguiente semana Damien contrae la gripe y Pip lo cuida. Lo que nunca sabian era que un simple beso los dejara en la cama, exahustos y sonrojados. Se que no es buen summary, pero no se ocurrio otra cosa n.nU. Lemmon


**Bonjour Cher Lecteurs ^^**

**Recuerdan que hace mucho hice un fic Dip, que se llama 'amor y gripe' bueno decidi hacerle una secuela, no sé que tan bien quedo pero bueno.**

**ADVERTENCIA: lemmon =w=**

**DISCLAIMER: South Park No Me Pertenece Es De Trey Parker Y Matt Stone**

* * *

-Te dije que te resfriarías- dijo Pip a Damien. Hace una semana que Pip y Damien son novios. Pero lo que ninguno había previsto era que a la siguiente semana Damien se contagiara de la gripe. Este último menos, Damien nunca pensó que se enfermaría, pero se equivoco. Lo único que paso fue que la gripe le dio 10 veces peor que a Pip. Era horrible, no entendía como los humanos podían con eso.

-Nunca pensé que esto pasa-a-a ACHOO!- dijo Damien con un estornudo. Su voz sonaba mormada y rasposa. Tenía la nariz roja como sus mejillas. La fiebre le subía y baja, al menos cada hora. Sus ojos estaban llorosos y su cuerpo le dolía. Pip toc su frente y la comparo con la suya.

-Te subió de nuevo la fiebre- dijo Pip con preocupación. Se levanto de la cama y camino al baño de Damien. Damien en cambio, se estiro hacia su mesa de noche y tomo un pañuelo.

-¡Estar enfermo es horrible!- grito Damien. No le gustaba pero valió la pena si ese día obtuvo besos y abrazos de su rubio.

Pip regreso a la habitación, se sentó en la cama al lado de Damien y puso un trapo húmedo en la cabeza de Damien. Este solo miro curioso en trapo.

-Con eso se te bajara un poco la fiebre- dijo Pip con una sonrisa. Se inclino y beso a Damien en la mejilla- duerme un poco, voy a la farmacia y traer algo para tu fiebre- Damien solo asintió con la cabeza y se acurruco más en las sabanas. Le empezaba a dar más frio.

-Me traerías otra sabana- dijo Damien mientras se tapaba mas hasta la nariz. Pip solo sonrió y le trajo otra más gruesa. Lo beso de nuevo pero en la nariz y salió en busca de la medicina de Damien.

Damien solo cerró los ojos y durmió. La verdad lo necesitaba.

….

_Damien_

_Damien despierta_- escucho como alguien murmuraba su nombre. Abrió los ojos y los cerro de inmediato, la luz de la ventana lo lastimaba

-Ciérrala- susurro Damien, tapándose los ojos con la cobija. Pip solo lo miro confundido antes de ver la ventana. Se acerco a la ventana y cerró las cortinas, haciendo que el cuarto quedara a oscuras. Damien levanto la cobija y miro a Pip.

-Listo- Pip le sonrió y lo beso en la mejilla- ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo?- dijo Pip con preocupación. Damien solo asintió con la cabeza- ¿Qué te duele?-

-Cabeza- murmuro Damien, su voz sonaba mas rasposa- ¿Me das agua?- Pip solo asintió con la cabeza rápidamente antes de ir corriendo a la cocina. Regreso rápido con un vaso de agua y una pastilla en mano.

-Toma, siéntate, necesitas tomarte esto- Damien solo se quito las sabanas y se sentó en la cama. Tomo el vaso con agua y la pastilla. Se la trago y después saco la lengua en señal de disgusto- Vamos no es tan malo- Pip rio por la cara de su novio y beso y frente. Damien lo miro y sonrió un poco. En sus ojos se notaban unas ojeras a pesar de que dormía bastante.

Damien miraba los labios de Pip, se movía, pero ni escuchaba que decía, tal vez la fiebre le afecto de mas. No había besado a Pip desde hace una semana y deseaba probar los dulces labios de su pequeño rubio otra vez. Se inclino y beso los labios de Pip. Este solo se sorprendió pero no se resistió, también había extrañado los labios de Damien, tal vez se volvería a enfermar pero que más daba.

Damien que había hecho subir el beso de intensidad, se empezaba a marear, la fiebre le había subido de nuevo. Pip noto esto y se separo de Damien. Este solo se fue hacia atrás pero Pip lo tomo antes de que se golpeara con la cabecera de la cama

-Damien ¿Estás bien?- Damien lo miro, Pip se veía muy preocupado. Damien sonrió y asintió

-Solo un poco mareado- dijo mientras ponía su mano en su frente y cerraba los ojos- lo siento creo que no de vemos continuar, te enfermaras de nue- Pip había interrumpido a Damien con un beso en los labios. Este lo miro sorprendido, mas cuando Pip lamio el labio inferior del pelinegro, pidiendo entraba, este solo abrió su boca y dejo que la lengua de Pip y la de él se divirtieran un rato. Pip se puso encima de Damien, quien ahora estaba acostado en la cama. Se empezaron a besar mas apasionadamente, sus lenguas se acariciaban y se empezaban a acaricia. Las manos de Damien solo subieron por la espalda de Pip y lo recostó encima de él. Pip solo gimió cuando las calientes manos de Damien encontraron la entraba de su camisa y empezaba a frotar de arriba abajo su espalda. Damien gimió también cuando Pip puso una de sus rodillas sobre su entrepierna y empezaba a frotar también.

'_Esta tan caliente'_, pensó Pip, al sentir aun la lengua de Damien recorrer su boca, después de que este ganara el dominio. Ambos se separaron por la falta de aire. Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron

-Estás seguro que quieres seguir con esto- dijo Damien, mientras su mano subió a la mejilla de Pip y empezó a acariciarla- Podemos esperar más, no tenemos que hacer esto ahora si no quieres- dijo Damien

Pip lo miro y sonrió- Creo que ya es tarde para eso- dijo Pip burlón, se levanto y se sentó sobre la entrepierna de Damien y se froto contra él. Damien solo suspiro- Estas duro- dijo Pip mientras miraba abajo con curiosidad. Damien solo rio y puso su mano en la entrepierna de Pip, ganando un gemido de él.

-Ah!- gimió Pip.

-Tú también lo estas- dijo Damien. Pip sonrió seductoramente y se inclino y beso a Damien.

-Relájate, yo me encargo de todo- susurro Pip en la oreja de Damien, antes de bajar y besar el cuello de Damien.

….

Pip esta gimiendo mientras su dedos entraban y salían de él. Damien estaba aun acostado y lamiendo los pezones del rubio. Pip solo se sentía más caliente. Damien solo sentía como su entrepierna necesitaba atención, estaba duro y no se había tocado ni una solo vez. Llevaba puesto una pijama negra de seda, la parte de arriba estaba desabotonada, dejando ver su marcado pecho. En cambio sus pantalones aun seguían puestos.

-Pip- gimió Damien contra el pecho de Pip, depositando besos, subiendo hasta el ya marcado cuello de Pip. Estaba lleno de chupetones en su pecho y cuello. Pip solo lo miro a los ojos. Los ojos azules de Pip estaban llenos de lágrimas de placer y sus mejillas totalmente sonrojadas. Damien miro abajo su entrepierna y luego a Pip, este solo miro abajo y vio un bulto erecto en los pantalones de Damien. Se sonrojo mas y asintió con la cabeza. Beso a Damien y bajo hacia la entrepierna de Damien. Se dejo de tocar y bajo los pantalones de Damien. Un pene erecto, duro y rojo apareció ante él. Pip beso la punta y empezó a pasar la lengua por él.

-Ngh- Damien gimió al sentir la lengua de Pip. Este solo puso su mano en la punta y empezó a acariciarlo al tiempo que lamia su pene

'Tan caliente' pensó Pip al sentir el caliente pene de Damien

-Ah… Pip… tan bueno…- dijo Damien, su mano estaba en el cabello de Pip, acariciándolo. Pip levanto la vista y vio a Damien, este estaba sonrojado y sonriendo, no sabía si estaba sonrojado por la fiebre o por el momento.

Damien le sonrió y Pip devolvió el gesto. El rubio empezó a meter el pene en su boca y empezó a succionar y lamer, mientras su mano acariciaba el resto. Damien vio y alejo a Pip de su pene.

-Espera…. Quiero meterlo dentro- dijo Damien, su respiración estaba agitada y sonaba desesperado. Pip lo vio sorprendido y después sonrojado pero cumplió la petición.

….

-Mmm… mm… ngh… ah…Aahh…- gemía Pip. Había entrado en Damien y ahora se movía lentamente. Pip estaba totalmente desnudo, dejando una buena vista a Damien de su pene. Este en cambio estaba aun con la ropa puesta. Sus pantalones solo estaban hasta las rodillas y su camisa aun desabotonada. Pip recargo las manos en el abdomen de Damien y empezó a moverse más rápido, teniendo así un mejor soporte.

-Aahh….ah…Mmmhh… AH Damien!- gemía Pip más fuerte, sintiendo el miembro de él más profundamente. Damien solo lo veía como Pip se contorsionaba de placer

-¿Se s-siente bien Damien?- le pregunto Pip con una sonrisa.

'_Que sexy'_ pensó Damien. Tomo de la cintura a Pip con ambas manos y se levanto, sentándose y empezando a mover las caderas igual que Pip.

-Mng… ah…ah…ah…ah…ah…- gemía Pip. Sus manos estaban en los hombros de Damien, teniendo así un mejor apoyo. Damien solo beso y chupo el cuello, hombros y pecho de Pip.

-Aahh… Damien…mas- decía Pip suspirando y gimiendo. Estuvieron así un rato hasta que Damien cambio de posición. Recostó a Pip en la cama y empezó a embestir a Pip más fuerte.

-Lo siento Pip… pero no aguanto más- gruño Damien embistiendo a Pip mas rápido. La mano de Damien sostenía la pierna derecha de Pip que estaba en el hombro de Damien y la otra tenía el pene de Pip, masturbándolo al ritmo de sus embestidas.

-Aahh… Damien más… más…- gemía Pip más fuerte.

….

-Estoy muy cansado- decía Damien. Estaba recostado en la cama, su pijama estaba puesta de nuevo y Pip se encontraba a su lado, recostado en su pecho.

-¿Te duele algo?- le pregunto Pip. Damien solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, pero no te preocupes, solo necesito un descanso- dijo Damien. Tenia de nuevo el trapo en su frente. La fiebre aun seguía ahí. Al menos la garganta ya no le dolía y los estornudos se habían ido.

-Lo siento, ¿Tienes hambre? Puedo preparar algo- dijo Pip mientras se levantaba. Damien solo lo tomo de la cintura y lo atrajo a él.

-No, quédate aquí, me empezó a dar frio- dijo Damien, que empezaba a temblar. Pip solo se estiro y alcanzo las cobijas tapándolo a el y Damien.

-¿Mejor?- pregunto Pip. Damien lo beso en los labios.

-Mucho mejor- dijo Damien.

….

-Lo siento Pip, no pensé que volverías a enfermar- se excusaba Damien, rascándose la nuca nerviosamente, al ver a su novio en su cama y con un termómetro en la boca.

-No importa, de todos modos ya lo tenía previsto- sonrió Pip. Damien solo sonrió y beso la nariz de Pip. De nuevo regresaron a donde empezaron.

….

* * *

**Jajaja XDD pobre Pip :333**

**Pero tenía ganas de hacer esto y no lo pude evitar x333**

**Espero que les gustara ^^ y espero sus reviews**

**Au Revoir besos y abrazos**


End file.
